


¿Me odias, Mello?

by Azulz



Category: Death Note
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Attempt at Humor, Hate Speech, Hate to Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Wammy House, Wammy's Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near, al analizar los comportamientos de Mello, se dio cuenta de algo: el rubio estaba enamorado de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Me odias, Mello?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El universo de Death Note es de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

Near ya se había acostumbrado a que, después de demostrar su típica indiferencia a los insultos del rubio, terminase tomado del cuello de su camisa blanca, pegado al muro de algún salón vacío de Wammy's House, con la cabeza dándole vueltas por el golpe contra el concreto de la fría pared y Mello mirándole con el resentimiento dilatado en sus ojos azules.

— ¡Te odio, Near! —Otro golpe y Near se sintió mareado—. ¿Por qué cojones no reaccionas a lo que te digo? —El albino notó como su cabeza chocaba contra la pared y tuvo la sensación de que su cabeza se iba a partir en dos—. ¿Por qué mierda no te enojas con las jodidas cosas que hago?

El chico de ojos negros esbozó una leve sonrisa cruel. En general, el rubio estaba diciendo que, por favor, lo notara.

— ¿Me odias, Mello? —dijo con su típico tono frío y vago, mirando fijamente al rubio—. ¿No querrás decir "te amo, Near"? —Inquirió con fingida inocencia y notó como el mayor dejaba de apretar el cuello de la camisa del albino por la sorpresa, hasta finalmente dejarlo caer al piso. Near se levantó rápidamente y miró con serenidad al rubio.

— ¡¿Qué mierda dijiste, Near?!

—Que te gusto, Mello —replicó él con tranquilidad—. Analizar tu comportamiento era bastante fácil. Te falta ocultar tus emociones si quieres ser un sucesor de L.

El rubio gruñó, claramente molesto.

— ¿Cómo mierda te atreves a decir esa jodida mentira sobre mí, imbécil? —siseó, con un tono mortalmente bajo.

Near ocultó su diversión con facilidad. Él no sentía nada por el rubio, claro que no, pero verlo enojado por lo que él decía era simplemente entretenido. Empezó a irse, con una sonrisa trazándose lentamente en sus labios, pero se cayó de golpe y supo que fue por estar desconcentrado Mello le había dado una zancadilla. Se levantó, con un dolor palpitante en su rodilla izquierda y el rubio lo tomó de nuevo del cuello y lo levantó sobre el suelo, de nuevo a la pared.

—Vuelves a decir algo de que te gusto, jodido gusano de mierda —dijo con el odio y el amor impregnado en su voz por partes iguales. Sus caras estaban jodidamente cerca, y el albino casi podía notar el aliento del rubio—, y te puedes considerar muerto.

Near lo miró con frialdad, sin cambiar su expresión a lo más mínimo con la amenaza. Cuando abrió la boca un poco para responder, escuchó una exclamación jovial:

— ¡La pareja está peleando! —Después, silbó y el albino supo de inmediato quien había sido: Beyond. Mello saltó de la sorpresa de ser hallado discutiendo con Near en un salón desocupado (cosa que algunas chicas y Beyond podían malpensar) y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, sus labios se habían juntado en un beso. Oyeron otro silbido de parte del primer sucesor de L en la distancia.

Al principio, el beso a ambos los tomó desconcertados. Pero después el rubio empezó a introducir su lengua por la cavidad bucal del albino —el cual no respondió, preso de la sorpresa— y acercó al menor más a él Muchos sentimientos recorrieron el cuerpo del albino, desde desconcierto hasta excitación.

Un minuto después, Mello se separó de su amado, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Sin mentir en ninguna de sus palabras, dijo, acatando la verdad en un susurro al oído del menor:

—Te amo, Near.

El menor esbozó una sonrisa divertida, sin siquiera estar seguro de sus propios sentimientos.


End file.
